Mandolin Moon
by Green Gallant
Summary: Garfield Logan is a big city DJ, getting off of work one night he meets Tara at the local bar and grill and decides to find out more about her. Special guest appearance by Sister Hazel. Based on the song. Lots of flirting & a lil humor mixed in. BBTerra.


_Author's Note: This is a songfic I've been working on for some time now and finally got around to finishing. Its to one of my favorite songs Mandolin Moon by Sister Hazel. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as I had writing it. Let me know what you think. I dont own the song or TGI Friday's. _

It was a Friday night, 5:30 to be exact. Garfield Logan drops by his favorite place after work an American style restaurant similar to T.G.I. Friday's. He was being escorted to his table by his server a cute girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail hidden under a black baseball cap wearing a red and white-stripped shirt with a black apron over it. She led him down a small flight of stairs down to the floor seating area. They had a stage in the center of the room separated by two levels. She led him to his seat about two tables away from the stage on the left side. He sat down in his chair thanking his server. She looked at him her soft brown eyes meeting his green eyes.

"And what do want to drink?" she asked him.

"I'll take a Mountain Dew if you got any." He said.

"All right." she said writing down the order on a scratchpad.

"I'll be back with your menu and drink." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

She nodded and then proceeded to walk away. He watched her head up the stairs. The girl was cute real cute. He thought to himself as he turned back to the stage. The band hadn't come on yet. Looking across the room, he saw a girl with long blonde hair. His eyes stopped on her. She was gorgeous. A breathtaking young woman sat across from him several rows down. Long golden hair, light skin tone, big blue eyes and an all around great body. She looked about his age, 20 or 21. He sat transfixed by her beauty. Who is that girl? In the next instant the waitress sat down his drink in front of him bringing him back to reality.

"Here you go." She said.

"Uh thanks." He said. He shook himself.

"Who is that girl?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" the server asked. Bowing her head to hear him better.

"That girl over there." he pointed. "Do you know who she is?" he asked.

"Do you want me to ask her?" the server asked standing straight up as she gazed down at her patron.

"No! No! That's all right." he blushed looked away.

The server smiled at him. "I can if you want me to." She offered.

Gar contemplated this for a second and still wouldn't look her in the eye. His blush was deepening.

"Uh…yeah sure, ok." He said quickly.

"OK." She said as she started to make her way over to the girl.

"No wait!" he yelled. The server stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at him.

"Forget it." he said.

"Its no problem if you want me too." she said innocently.

At this point Gar could feel the steam rushing out the collar of his shirt. His green face was starting to turn maroon from embarrassment.

"Ju… just forget it." he said his face turning an even darker shade of purple.

"All right." she nodded. "I'll get your order ready." She said.

"Thanks." He said relieved.

His blush started to fade and his body started to cool down a bit.

The woman made her way up the stairs as Gar rested his head and arms on the table. He thought he was going to explode from embarrassment.

"_Asking the server to get that girl's name…hahaha. What was I thinking?" _he thought to himself as he felt relief wash over him.

A few minutes later the girl came back with his plate of steaming hot wings and French fries with a few cold sides.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome. And by the way, the girl's name is Tara." the waitress said standing behind him.

Gar's face immediately flared back up eyes bulging and his face turned Fire Engine Red. As soon as the server left steam rushed out of Gar's nose. His face fell as he rested his chin on the table his skin color returning to normal.

"_I can't believe she did that." _he thought to himself.

The young blonde woman looked at him from across the room and saw him with his head on the table. Gar glanced over with one eye and saw that she was looking right at him. He bolted up in his seat with a nervous look and waved. Tara smiled at him and went back to eating her steak dinner. Gar's arm hung in the air as he forced it down and looked away.

"_Great now she thinks I'm a dork. This is turning out into a great night." _he thought to himself.

He looked solemnly into his plate.

"_Well nothing to do now but eat." _Picking up his first wing and began chewing on it.

About midway through his meal the young woman approached him.

"Excuse me." she said.

Gar looked up at her and nearly let out a yelp surprised by her visit.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting over here." she said.

"Heh heh. Um, yeah I'm kind of hard to miss." He said nervously.

Tara giggled. "Um, Is it all right if I sit here?"

"Yeah sure!" he said.

"Thanks." She said pulling out the chair next to him.

"So you come for the big concert tonight?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

"So what's your name?" Tara asked.

"I'm Gar." He answered.

"Gar, its nice to meet you. I'm Tara." she said shaking hands with him.

"Hey." He said.

"You from around here?" she asked him.

"Yeah. You?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She answered.

The lights dimmed around them as it was getting close to Showtime. The announcer's voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentleman: Sister Hazel!" he said.

The audience cheered as the curtain came up and the band walked onto stage. Tara cheered wildly clapping her hands. As lead singer Ken Block walked up to the front of the stage with a mic in hand.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" he asked.

The crowd responds with applause, cheers and whistles.

"Are you guys ready to rock?"

The crowd cheers louder than before. Ken nods his head.

"All right. We're going to start out the evening with our newest song. This one's called Mandolin Moon." Ken said.

The band started up with the lead guitarist playing a light upbeat rift.

_Everything changes in the face of the moon_

_Now times here and you're in for bloom_

_When you woo me_

_My Luna girl_

_My feet two feet from the ground_

_I'm tasting colors and I'm seeing sounds_

_When you take me out of this world_

_Well I, I count my blessings_

_And hug my luck like an old brass penny_

_With two heads up_

_Its all right if your late _

_I'd just hope that you find your way soon_

_Shine down light it up wash it over_

_Wait around for my mandolin moon_

_Come around till the sweet, sweet morning_

_Come along I'll be waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

"You like this song?" yelled Tara.

"Yeah I do, its great!" Gar yelled back.

"I know. Here comes my favorite part!" she yelled.

_You pull the tides up around me_

_So much that it could drown me_

_And you surround me_

_My luna girl_

_Dont tell me I dont wanna hear_

_Wake me up before you disappear_

_Wont you take me out of this world_

_I'm waiting_

_Still waiting_

_If only you could stay a while_

_I'm waiting _

_Still waiting_

_If only you could stay a while_

_I'm waiting_

_Still waiting_

_If only you could stay a while_

_Shine down light it up wash it over_

_Wait around for my Mandolin Moon_

_Come along till the sweet, sweet morning_

_Come along I'll be waiting for you_

_Shine down light it up wash it over_

_Wait around for my Mandolin Moon_

_Come along till the sweet, sweet morning_

_Come along I'll be waiting for you_

_Shine down light it up wash it over_

_Wait around for my Mandolin Moon_

_Come along till the sweet, sweet morning_

_Come along I'll be waiting for you._

The song came to an end and everyone applauded when they got finished Gar and Tara inadvertly touched each other's hand.

"Uh, sorry." he blushed.

"It's ok." she blushed back.

"So uh...where are you from?" he asked.

"Oh I'm from right here in San Antholas." she said.

"Really? Where do you work at?" he asked.

"I work as a secretary at an accounting firm." she answered.

"Where do you work at?" she asked.

"I'm a DJ at Mix 107." he answered.

"Really?" she said astonished.

"Yeah, I lunch hour show from 11-2." he said.

"Wow that's really cool. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Gar Logan." he answered.

"I'm Tara Markov." she said shaking his hand.

"I like that, its a cool name." he said.

"Thanks, yours is cute too." she smiled.

"So how long have you been working at the station?" she asked.

"8 years." he said.

"Do you like it there?" she asked.

"Yeah its great, I love it. Hey I can give you a tour of the station." he said.

"Can you do that?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Gar told her.

"Are you sure you wont get in trouble?" she asked.

Gar shrugged. "As long as my boss doenst know."

"So you wanna check it out?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." she said getting up.

The two finished thier drinks and made their way out.

"Have a good evening." said the waitress from earlier.

"Thank you." he whispered to her.

She smiled as he and Tara left together.

Walking out of the restaraunt he led her up the sidewalk.

"Its just up the hill from here, its not too far." he said.

"Ok." she giggled.

He smiled taking her hand and led her up the tall hill.

"This hill's a little steep." he said.

"Mmm-hmm right." she smiled knowingly.

Gar chuckled as they made thier way up the incline as cars traveled past them on the hill. It was beginning to turn dark. They ducked under a low lying branch he helped her get past it as they made their way to the peak with the radio station just in sight. It was a small brown brick building with a large parking lot. Next to the station was a large blue sign with red and yellow lettering that read: "MIX 107 106.9 KTSA _Contiunous hit music_"

They made their way across the parking lot, Gar opened the door for her and went in. They made their way down a dark hallway to the studio. A window looking into the studio where somebody was already manning the controls. Gar went ahead of Tara and opened the door to the studio, the DJ looked up and saw them come in.

"Hey Gar, what are you doing here? Ohhh, who's your friend?" he asked.

"Hey Zhane this is Tara. Tara, this is my friend Crazy Zhane. He does the nighttime show here at the Mix." Gar introduced.

"Its nice to meet you." she said.

Zhane stood up and shook hands with Tara. He was a tall, young college age man with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans with a denum jacket.

"Nice to meet you too. So where did you pick up this lil chickita?" Zhane said.

"Actually we just got back from TGI Friday's." Gar explained.

"So your on a date?" Zhane asked.

"Uh not really dude." Gar blushed.

"So you just brought a random girl up here?" Zhane said amused.

"Uh...yeah." Gar chuckled.

"Props dude, that's pretty ballsy." Zhane said.

"So what kind of music do you play here?" Tara asked.

"We play all kinds, we're a mix music station but we mostly play pop, rock & rap." Zhane explained.

"Oh." she said.

"Why dont you show her how it works?" Gar suggested.

"Right." Zhane said sitting down in his chair. Tara pulled up a chair next to him.

"You see all of this runs on an automation system. You click on a song, it runs through the system and goes out over the air." he explained.

""That's cool." she said.

"You wanna go on the air?" Gar asked.

"Yeah why not?" said Zhane.

"Oh I dont know guys. I've never been on air before." Tara said unsure.

"It'll be fun. We'll guide you through it." Gar said.

"Yeah you wont regret it." Zhane said.

Before she could protest Zhane hit the button for his mic.

"Hey good evening San Antholas, Crazy Zhane here on your Drive at Five hour. And in the studio we got my main man Gar Logan and he brought in a special guest." Zhane said over the airwaves.

"And your name is?"

"I'm Tara." she said.

"Tara and where do you work at?" he asked.

"I'd rather not say, I dont want to get in trouble." she laughed.

"Ha ha. I understand. Gar where you at?" Zhane asked.

Gar sat down next to Tara on the end switching on his mic.

"Right here Zhane." he said.

"So what brings you into the studio?" Zhane asked.

"Well I just got back from TGI Friday's where Sister Hazel was playing for the evening." Gar said.

"Wow, that's great. Did you have a good time?" Zhane asked.

"You bet, the food was great and the music was awesome." Gar said.

"And how about you Tara, did you enjoy listening to Sister Hazel?" Zhane asked.

"Yes I did. It was great, I really had a great time tonight." Tara answered.

"All right, well we're gonna take you back to the music in the minute." said Zhane.

"But before we do, how about we play back for you one of the songs they preformed tonight. The band's newest single Mandolin Moon. And how about you and Tara sing along with me?" Gar asked.

Zhane and Tara looked at each other for a second.

"Yeah we can do that." he said.

"Yeah I guess we can do that." she said.

"Great. Get the music started up, we'll go one line at a time. Zhane you'll go first, then Tara and then myself." Gar told them.

"All right." they said together.

"Start up the music." Gar said.

"All right guys, we're about to perform the song Mandolin Moon by Sister Hazel. I'm not quite sure how it'll turn out but we'll try out best not to suck." Zhane said. Gar and Tara laughed.

Zhane clicked on the song and the music started up with a light hearted guitar rift.

(Zhane)

_Everything changes in the face of the moon_

_Now times here and your in full bloom_

_When you woo me_

_My luna girl_

(Tara)

_My feet two feet from the ground_

_I'm tasting colors and I'm seeing sounds_

_When you take me out of this world_

(Gar)

_Well I, I count my blessings_

_And hug my luck like an old brass penny_

_With two head up_

_Its all right if your late _

_I just hope that you find your way soon_

(all together)

_Shine down light it up wash it over _

_Wait around for my Mandolin Moon_

_Come around till the sweet, sweet morning_

_Come along I'll be waiting for you_

"Hey not bad, we're pretty good!" said Zhane the others laughed.

"All right its your turn." said Gar.

_(Zhane)_

_You pull the tides up around me_

_So much that it could drown me_

_And your surround me_

_My luna girl_

(Tara)

_Dont tell me I dont want to hear_

_Wake me up before you disappear_

_Wont you take me out of this world_

(together)

_I'm waiting_

_Still waiting_

(Gar) _If only you could stay a while_

(Zhane & Tara)

_I'm waiting_

_Still waiting_

(Gar) _If only you could stay a while_

(Zhane & Tara)

_Im waiting_

_Still waiting_

(Gar)_ If only you could stay a while_

(Zhane & Tara)

_I'm waiting_

_Still waiting_

(Gar) _If only you could stay a while_

(line alternates between Zhane & Gar)

_Shine down, light it up, wash it over_

(Zhane & Gar)

_Wait around for my Mandolin Moon_

(All together)

_Come along till the sweet, sweet morning_

_Come along I'll be waiting for you_

_Shine down light it up wash it over_

_Wait around for my Mandolin Moon_

_Come along till the sweet, sweet morning_

_Come along I'll be waiting for you._

The song came to and end and everyone sat down laughing.

"All man that was great." said Gar.

"Gar Logan and his friend Tara everyone." Zhane announced to the audience.

"Well we better be getting out of here it was great talking with you Zhane." Gar said shaking his hand.

"You too buddy." Zhane said.

Tara shook Zhane hand as he continued speaking.

"And you can catch Gar every weekday at 11 right here on Mix 107. San Antholas' #1 station." Zhane said.

The two quietly left the studio leaving Zhane on the air. Once outside Tara put her arms around Gar and hugged him.

"That was great. But I wish you didnt do that." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I was real nervous in there." she said.

"Are you kidding me you were great!" he said.

"Thanks, you know I'm real glad you did that now. That was real sweet of you." she said still hugging him.

"Hey its no problem." he said.

Tara kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." she said.

Gar smiled at her.

"Come on, we better get you back to the restaraunt." he said.

"OK." she said.

The two of them walked down the dark hallway hand in hand. Tara wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder as they made thier way out the door.

"So same thing tomorrow?" she asked.

_Author's Note: I know most people dont have a song reprised, or replayed in a fic. But I wanted to take a different approach with this. I really had fun writing the last half of this fic and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Let it me know what you think. In case your wondering, I actually work at a radio station on my school's campus so that's how I know a few of the things that were mentioned in here. The outside of the station is modeled after the one I listen to and the inside is based on the one I work at. The name of the station is actually something I made up. _

_Please review! ;D_

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
